The Spirits Of Winter
by frejane
Summary: When that mysterious boy keeps reappearing at Elsa's window every night, she finally talks to him. But trouble is stirring and Elsa isn't safe, friendships will brake and family problems will be caused, all with only one girl being able to see Jack Frost...
1. Chapter 1

Who was that strange boy sitting at her window every night? Elsa didn't think the boy knew she was looking at him, but every night she'd see him sit there and every night she'd see him fly off into the dark of the night. He had never talked to her, only watched, and tonight, Elsa wanted to meet him.

It was midnight, Elsa was thirteen years old and avoided her sister as much as she could for safety, she desperately wanted a friend and if he could jump off her window ledge from almost one hundred feet, he had to be different. She watched from the corner of her eye as he sat in her window, a staff leaning against across his legs and held in his right hand.

"I know you're there." She said, just loud enough for the boy to hear. "You're here every night even if you don't realise I see you." She sat up and turned to face him, and he just staring at the other side of the window. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" His head spun around to look at her and he looked shocked as he noticed she had gotten out and was staring right at him.

"W-wait..." He stammered. The boy turned himself so that he was sitting with his back against the open air. "You- you can see me?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?! You're right in front of me!" He fell back off the window in shock, Elsa ran over to grab him but he was floating gently outside the window.

"But-but no one's ever seen me before..." Elsa looked confused as he floated back up to the windowsill.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"You can float."

The boy shrugged. "Um, yeah, it's the wind."

Elsa was quiet for a while before realising she hadn't introduced herself properly. "I'm Princess Elsa." She said, holding out her hand. She quickly noticed that she wasn't wearing gloves and took her hand back immediately. The boy had been about to shake her hand and looked a little confused when she took hers back.

"Um, I'm Jack, Jack Frost. How come you can see me?"

She was quiet. "I don't know, are you a sorcerer? I've never seen anyone fly before."

It was Jack's turn to be quiet as he thought about the best way to phrase it. "I might as well tell you since you can see me." He gave a sigh and thought it was best. "I'm the spirit of Winter." Her eyes widened when he said that. Elsa wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she knew it was serious.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I just kind of control the Winter weather and stuff, I've been doing it for almost two hundred years now."

Elsa's eyes widened more as she thought about her own power in comparison. "Does that mean I'm a spirit of Winter too?" Jack looked at her, unsure what she was saying.

"Erm, just because you can see me doesn't mean-"

"No, I can do Winter stuff too!" She waved her hand and snowflakes fell from the air, Jack stared in wonder at the fact he might not be alone. He flew back into her room and leaned against the wall, staff in hand, he shook his head.

"But- but you're growing up, you've got a family, people can _see _you." Elsa stopped the snow and looked at him.

"You don't have a family?" Jack shook his head.

"I can't remember anything, just darkness and the moon."

"And no one can see you?" He shook his head again.

"I need to be believed in for people to see me, you're the first actual person I've met in my whole life." Elsa's face suddenly turned sad and apologetic.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Jack looked up, and a grin started to stretch across his face.

"Sure."

After about ten minutes, the floor was covered in snow and huge ice columns sprouted out from the floor along with little snowmen sitting comfortably spread out around the room. They created their own ice forts for a snowball game when they saw the doors open and a tall man walked into the mess, a look of shock on his face.

"Elsa..." He said, looking around in amazement. "What have you done?!"

"I was with Jack, he has powers like mine!" She said, but her father didn't look convinced and hadn't even noticed Jack floating in mid air, snowball ready for firing. "Can't you see him?" She asked when he didn't respond. "He's right there!" She indicated the area where Jack was floating.

"Elsa, I think you've gone too far."

"But he's there!" Jack flew right in front of her father just to show her that her father couldn't see him.

"Elsa, please just go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning." He walked forward to grab Elsa's hand, walking straight through Jack, causing Jack to clutch his gut and Elsa to gasp.

"But-but-"

"Elsa enough!" He took a firm grip on her hand and dragged her to get bed. "Just go back to sleep." She climbed into bed and her father left the room. Jack sat at the window, about to leave into the night.

"Come back tomorrow." She whispered to him. Jack nodded and took off.

* * *

**Hi everyone! What do you think? It's a bit short but I'll make sure the next few chapters are longer. Just a note to all the Jack/Elsa shippers, they are NOT getting together. He's like 200 years old! This is set in whatever time it was when Elsa was 13 so Jack isn't a Guardian yet. PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few nights, Elsa walked to her window, staring out at the moon, hoping the mysterious boy, Jack Frost, will reappear. She wanted to know more about her powers, she wanted to learn how to control them so that she wouldn't need to hide anymore, she wanted to be with someone who didn't think she was dangerous. She waited by her window everyday, each day looking out over Arendelle, wishing he would fly out of the clouds or float up to her window, each day with no success. She gave up after a month of waiting, she felt her heart being ripped in two, she started to accept the fact it was all just a dream, all something she had made up after months of wanting to not be alone.

Almost a year past, it was Christmas eve, one of the few times she was allowed to be with the rest of her family, and she was making the most of it. She smiled as her younger sister walked in, but she saw the white streak of hair and it started to seem forced. She made sure her gloves were on right to distract herself as Anna sat down beside her on the rug in front of the fire. Elsa was very careful not to go too close to Anna or the fire, she had never been keen on warmth, she always preferred the cold.

She looked up as Anna sat down, not wanting to look at her out of fear she'd hurt her again, but she saw in the window, a boy perched on the windowsill, smiling at her, a staff on his knees.

"Jack!" She cried, jumping up and running to the window. He didn't look any different from when she had last seen him, his white hair was all over the place, his feet were bare; he didn't look like he had changed at all. He jumped down onto the floor, leaning on the wall, smiling at her.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, clearly confused at what Elsa was doing.

"Why were you away so long?" Elsa asked Jack, only getting more strange looks from Anna.

He looked over at Anna then back at Elsa. "I think you should stay with your sister, remember, she can't see or hear me, it's not everyday she finds out you're talking to an invisible boy."

"But why were you away?" She asked, not wanting to leave without the answer.

Jack sighed. "We can talk later, go back to your sister, have fun, I'll be waiting here." Elsa nodded and turned back to her sister as he sat back on the windowsill, watching the two girls.

"What were you doing?" Anna asked as Elsa sat back down on the rug.

"Nothing." She said.

"You're lying, you were talking to someone!"

"No I wasn't! He's an imaginary friend."

"Elsa, you're fourteen, I'm only eleven and I don't have imaginary friends anymore!"

"Well I do."

"Elsa." She said moodily. "Tell me!"

"You wouldn't believe me..." She mumbled, not loud enough for Anna to hear.

"Mum! **[****Okay, "Mom!" for all you Americans] **Dad! Elsa won't tell me something!" Their mum walked into the room at Anna's shouting and looked down at Elsa.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing! I promise!" Elsa cried.

"I heard her talking to someone!" Anna exclaimed. "I think he was called Jack but there was no one there." Her mother looked at Elsa firmly.

"Elsa, we've talked about this."

"But he's real mum!"

"Elsa." She said seriously. "I think you should get some rest, go to bed."

"But mum-"

"Go." Elsa dragged herself away, leaving Anna by herself next to the fire.

She slammed the door as she walked into her room, and then she law the large amount of ice crawling up her wall from doing so. She wanted to scream.

"Don't get worked up about it." She heard a familiar voice say, she turned to face the window and saw Jack jump into her bedroom.

"Where were you?!" She was so annoyed at her life, her parents, her power, even Jack.

"Hey, calm down." He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders; they were as cold as ice. "I have other places to be besides sitting at your window, I'm sorry I couldn't come but it was for your own good."

"My own good?! How is that for _my _good?!"

"It was to prevent things like this from happening, you're getting angry over something you shouldn't be worried about."

"But why didn't you at least tell me?!" She pulled back from him, she didn't want to calm down, she wanted a reason for him not seeing her. "You promised you'd come back!"

"I've got my own things I need to do, I wasn't close by anytime until now."

"But- but-" She burst into tears. She was just so annoyed and sad and all everything was coming out of her like a cloud ready to rain, causing a flood from gathering so much water.

"Hey, don't cry." Jack knelt down and looked up at her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be around but I've got things to do all other the world."

"I'm- I'm sc-scared Jack." She hugged him tightly, it was better then talking, better then admitting to how she really felt, it felt better to hold onto him and not let go, he was her only friend and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone. He hugged her back after a few moments of hesitation, he was ice cold but she didn't care, she just wanted the silence that surrounded them, that filled the empty spaces, she had spent almost her entire life in silence, but now, this silence was magical.

After about a minute, she pulled back. "I'm- I'm sorry." He wiped away a year from her cheek.

"Don't worry." He said calmly. "You're okay aren't you? There's nothing wrong."

"But I'm scared!" She cried. "I can't control my powers! They're taking over me! I'm going to hurt somebody else and I'm everyone's going to think I'm a monster!"

"Hey, don't think like that." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "You're not a monster, you're special, and that's a good thing. Your power is a gift and you can learn to control it, you're not going to hurt _anyone _ because I'll be here to help you."

"But you're not!" She almost shouted. "You're going to leave me like you did before and I'll be alone forever!"

"Calm down. You're working yourself up. Don't think I don't care about you, I think of you every day and I know you're important. You're like family to me, and you're not there only one who knows what it's like to be alone!" He stood up and hit his staff on the ground, covering the floor with ice. "200 years and your the first person who's even managed to _look _at me!"

"I'm s-sorry." She sniffed after recovering from what he just said. "I just feel angry all the time and I don't know what to do..."

He looked down at her. "Don't be sorry, its me who should be. You're going to grow up, and I'm stuck like this for the rest of infinity, then when you... pass away, I'm not going to have anyone, I'll be stuck by myself for the rest of time, I just can't cope with losing you."

She pulled him into another hug as tears came back into her eyes, she didn't want to lose him either, she wanted to be there for that rest of infinity to help him through, to make sure he wasn't alone, but she knew she couldn't. "I've got to go now." Jack said, walking to the windowsill.

"Come back soon." She said and Jack grinned.

"As long as you don't mind heavy snow." And with that, he flew into the night, the wind taking him away from her window.

* * *

**Hi there everyone! I'm going really slow on all my fanfic so I'm sorry for reading so long :3 here are internet cookie to make up for it (::) (::) (::)**

**One note: they are NOT getting together, as much as it seems like a romance, they live each other in a brotherly/sisterly way, not girlfriend and boyfriend.**

**Thanks for the reviews, remember**

**Reviews= happy author**

**Happy author= quicker updates**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And with that I shall fly off into the night...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack kept his promise. He stayed around Erindale for a couple of weeks before moving on around the world, Elsa was worried that he wouldn't come back, but he returned during her birthday, even if it was the middle of Summer. **[I don't know her actual birthday, so, sorry if I'm wrong]** She was so happy to see him, but sad to see him go again as he left into the night.

He returned twice each year, longer in the Winter, but only shortly around her birthday.

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Elsa exclaimed as she looked at the ice necklace from Jack. It was a perfect blue with a diamond shaped pendant on the end and it weighed almost nothing.

"As long as I'm here for you, it'll never melt." Jack said as he attached it around her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, catching him by surprise.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as he slowly hugged back. "I'll wear it everyday." A tear slid down her cheek, and Jack looked up at her from his position on the ground.

"Hey, it's your fifteenth birthday, I had to get you something special." She smiled at him and he got up, walking towards the window. "I'll see you in winter." He said as he stood on the side.

"Thank you, again. I'll see you in a few months." She waved at him as he left, already missing him as his silhouette disappeared behind the clouds.

* * *

Since then, he returned with another charm for her necklace every year, it was one of the best moments in the world for Elsa, the charms showed their friendship and she made sure it didn't even let out a drop of water at any point. Her parents were confused but decided that the most logical reason was she created it herself, Elsa hasn't mentioned Jack to any of them throughout the years out of fear that they'll shot at her for having an 'imaginary' friend.

It was only on the night they found out they were dead did she realise how scared she was inside.

The night was dark, with only a small amount of moonlight spilling into the room, shadows crept along the walls, her eyes were wet with tears and she was afraid of her future. Laughter rang out, loud and clear but menacing, bouncing off the walls in her room, ringing in her head. She pulled the sheets around her closer, as if it would stop the laughter, as if the unknown source would disappear, but it just got louder.

"Oh what pretty little nightmares you have." A voice called into the darkness. Elsa searched the room frantically, looking for whoever or whatever was talking. The shadows seemed to move in the darkness, shapes shifting and disappearing back into corners. The moonlight that spilled into the room made everything have a ghostly glow, and then she saw something.

Bright yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, and as Elsa's eyes adjusted, she saw a pale greyish face with black hair. There was an aura of fear surrounding the man and she could feel herself trembling. He stepped into the light and she saw his figure, it may have been comical from the fact he was wearing what looked like a dress, but just his presence made her tremble with terror. She was wishing she hadn't looked by then as he saw her huddled in her bed.

"Your fear of your powers, your fear of being found out, even your fear of Jack not returning. Your making me stronger Elsa, your fear is what I live off." He stepped forward, making Elsa move back against the wall, a wave of terror running up her spine.

"Wh-who a-are yo-you?" She stammered, barely being able to make out the words. She could feel a lump in her throat, her heart raced and her breaths were short.

"Don't you believe in the _Boogeyman_?"

She screamed.

The evil laugh filled the room again, and with a wicked grin, the man melted into the shadows.

Elsa was trembling all over her body. She was sweating like the room was on fire and his face, that malevolent face, was stuck in her mind, she couldn't look anywhere with out seeing it. At first she was confused why her parents hadn't run into her room, but then she remembered

_They're dead._

She curled up in her sheets, it was something that made her feel better even when she was sixteen, and cried. She didn't sleep that night, she just cried, she didn't want to get up, she didn't want to face the outside world without her parents, she just wanted to be alone. No, not alone, she wanted to be with Jack.

* * *

He stood at the window, a sad look on his face as he saw Elsa crying at her door. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, but she managed a small smile to see him.

"You're early." She said, it was only Autumn, she hadn't expected him to arrive for at least a month.

"News travels quick." He said quietly, looking at her with grief all over his face. "I'm sorry." She stood up and walked towards him, she was about his height by then, it surprised Jack at how fast she had grown, but he always pictured the small thirteen year old, all alone with her 'imaginary' friend.

"I just... Can't believe they're gone." She said, not daring to look him in the eye. He linked his hand into hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I know it's hard for you, but you're going to get through this, okay?" He looked at her, this time meeting her eyes, but only for a second, she looked away from him and let go of his hand.

"There was... someone, in my room last night." She said slowly, only just deciding to tell him. "He- he wasn't human, at least I don't think he was..."

"What do you mean?" Jack was concerned for her, if someone or _something _was in her room then it wasn't good.

"He was dark, and he knew about you and my fears and, just everything. I don't even know how he got in he just... melted out of the shadows." Elsa turned to Jack and saw his face had paled, it was always naturally white but it looked worse, like his worst fear had happened.

"Did- did he say his name?" He asked slowly.

She took a deep breath, she didn't want to sound stupid saying 'the boogeyman', Jack might just tell her she's gone crazy. Then again, he was _Jack Frost_.

"I- I'm not sure, but- but I think he said about... The boogeyman." She barely whispered the last words, it was as if even the name made her want to curl up and cry. She looked at Jack, he looked worse then before, he was trembling all over and his skin looked pure white. He obviously recognised the name, but it didn't look like that was a good thing. "What's wrong?" She asked, but he just shook his head and turned towards the window. "Jack tell me!"

He turned to face her, but he was struggling for words. "Just... He doesn't exist okay? Don't believe in him, he's not real."

She was confused. She thought that Jack would be the one to _believe _her, but here he is telling her that the man who was in her room last night didn't exist. "But- what do you mean?"

Jack walked towards the window. "I- I have to go now. I- I've got things to sort out. I'll be back in about a month for Winter." He flew out before Elsa could make another sound, leaving her alone.

An evil laugh filled the room as Elsa realised her only friend had left her.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished it! So, is it any good? Is it terrible? Please Review and tell me ideas/thoughts/random pieces of information about unicorns! And here, take a cookie before you go (::)**


End file.
